This invention relates to a clutch for a marine propulsion and more particularly to an improved control arrangement for a marine propulsion units.
In many forms of marine propulsion units, the outboard drive has a controlled element, such as a transmission or a throttle which is operated by means of a control device positioned at or adjacent to the outboard drive. In addition, it is common to provide a remote control device for the controlled element of the outboard drive which remote location is positioned in proximity to the operator's seat. At least the remotely positioned control device is connected to the controlled element normally by means of a bowden wire actuator. Although such arrangements are satisfactory, it is necessary for each of the control devices to be moved regardless of which one is employed for operating the controlled element. As a result, there are high loadings in the system, particularly when the controlled element is operated by the adjacent control device.
Even when the remote control device is not employed, it is frequently the practice to store it and the connecting mechanism within the outboard drive. As a result, the aforenoted disadvantages still prevail. Furthermore, when there are two separate control device each of which controls the controlled element, there is always the possibility of inadvertent or accidental control.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved control device for a marine propulsion unit.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a control arrangement for a marine propulsion having separate control devices wherein either of the control devices may be used selectively to operate the propulsion means.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved, simplified remote control arrangement for a marine propulsion wherein the remote control device can be disconnected from the marine propulsion if desired.
In the case of outboard motors, the motor may have, in addition to a transmission shift control, also a throttle control. It is frequently the practice to provide both adjacent and remote controls for both of these systems. In connection with the remote control, frequently a single lever control is employed that operates both the transmission and throttle in a staged sequence. However, even such single lever controls have the aforenoted disadvantages. Furthermore, when two separate controls are employed, the system becomes more complicated and the problems aforenoted can be compounded.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified control arrangement for remotely controlling an outboard motor.
It is a yet further object of this invention to provide a simplified control mechanism for an outboard motor wherein the remote throttle and transmission devices may be disconnected and this disconnection may be done simultaneously.
In connection with the use of a disconnectable connection for the remote operators of a marine propulsion unit, it is desirable to provide the disconnectable connection at a position that is close in proximity to the outboard drive. By doing so, the unnecessary loadings of the remote control devices can be substantially reduced when the remote control devices are not employed.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified device for disconnection a remote control device from a marine propulsion unit.
Due to the environment in which marine propulsion units are employed, it is desirable to position any disconnectable connection in the operating mechanism in such a way that it cannot become corroded. It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for protecting a disconnectable connection in a remote operator for a marine propulsion unit.